Always and Eternity
by HazelEyedHeart
Summary: Bella and Edward in what came to my mind after I read Eclipse! Wedding, vampire, honeymoon insane twist, and more! My version. Rated T, just in case! BxE, R&R xoxo My first fanfiction! I HOPE YOU ENJOY BREAKING DAWN! finished!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans: Bella POV

I awoke to the angel's arms surrounding me. He had his head on my shoulder and I was curled into his chest. I could tell he was in his 'rest'. The best a vampire could do for sleep. I didn't want to make him come out of it, so I didn't move an inch. I began to think about the night before.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Oh, Bella!" Alice caught me as I tripped over my feet. "I hope you don't plan on doing that during the wedding." I ignored her comment and looked in the mirror. The dress she had chosen had the perfect lace design for my way-early 20__th__ century vampire. He was bound to love it._

_It was my final fitting. My dad, Charlie, had just had his and he looked mighty handsome in a tux. Alice was walking around me making sure the dress fit, which it did, perfectly._

"_I can't wait to see Edward's face when he sees you in this," Alice whispered to me._

"_Me neither." I said softly. _

_Alice helped me out of the dress and the death-trap components she calls, 'high heels'. As I was getting my stuff ready to get a shower Alice froze._

"_What did you see?" I asked quietly, pulling her from her trance. _

"_Edward will be here in fifteen minutes." I smiled and bit my lip. Fifteen minutes was short, but also way too long to hear my angel's voice and be wrapped in his cold embrace. "If you want," Alice began, "Take this suggestion: get your human moment now so you have more time together. I got to get the dress out of here." Alice gave me a huge hug, trying not to crush my bones though. "See you bright and early tomorrow!" Alice sang and skipped her way down the front steps and out of the house. Yay, fun! I was to report to Alice by eight am. The thought of getting up that early made me shiver. I went and began my 'human moment'.  
_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_I was re-making my bed. _

_Last night I had another nightmare about Jacob. I couldn't get the fact that I made him run away out of my mind. It was my entire fault. I woke up in Edward's arms and he looked at me with a sad expression and whispered that I had screamed. I hated doing that to him. To make up I kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his chest. _

_I was remaking the bed and the window was open, as always, as I waited for the love of my life to get here. As I crossed to the other side of the bed, with my back to the window, I felt his cold, strong arms encircling me. _

_He kissed my neck. "I missed you today," he whispered. He and his brothers had gone hunting this morning. He told me it would only be for a day since he was anxious and always wanted to be near me._

"_I missed you too." I spun around, still in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. We kissed for almost a minute before he gently pushed me away. "Only a few more days and you're never doing that again!" I whispered. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me softly on the lips._

"_Already done the human moment?" He asked softly, trailing his lips across my neck._

"_Y-y-yes." I stammered. Stupid freaking vampire dazzling effects. Edward swooped me up in one arm and pushed the covers back with the others. He gently lay me down and put the covers back. He lay on the bed and pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest._

"_I love you," he whispered, kissing my head, "All my un-beating heart is filled with love for you."_

"_I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. His arms were around me protectively and lovingly. He began to hum my lullaby while playing with my hair. I drifted into the clouds, with my angel by my side._

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Love?" Edward whispered to me. I looked up and he kissed me softly. "If we are going to make it to Alice's on time, you need to get up, my angel."

I groaned. Why, oh why, did she do this early thing to me? Edward kissed me softly again. "Charlie?" I asked, half asleep.

"Left an hour ago." He kissed my forehead. I smiled and, once more, gently kissed him on the lips and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and the shock hit me as I pulled another sheet off of my day-by-day calendar.

I was marrying Edward in one day. Tomorrow.

**oooooooooooooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Frights

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans: Bella POV

**Thanks to **BellazB08 **for reviewing the first chapter. There are 101 Hits... Please take two minutes so I get the inspiration to continue! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Kind of forgot to do this on the first chapter, **

**I obviously do not own Twilight, if I did, I wouldn't be on fan fiction, and I would be spending all the money! JK. Stephenie Meyer is the genius! **

**So, I'm thinking of setting the goal of 5 reviews total... if I get them, I will add the next chapter today, if not, whenever I can!**

**Xoxo SimoneCullen-x**

CHAPTER 2: Wedding Frights Bella POV

I quickly changed into my jeans and my zip-up blue jacket. It was another thing I had gotten with Alice shopping. She disapproved of the jacket but I insisted so she made me get the blue because Edward liked it on me so much.

Ah, Edward. Tomorrow I would be walking down the aisle, concentrating on not tripping. He was so thrilled, and I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the excitement in the atmosphere as I walked back into my bedroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, facing the window. Even his back looked god-like. I snuck up behind him, climbing onto the bed, hoping to surprise him. Next thing I knew I was pinned down, my head on the pillow, and Edward smiling down at me.

"Bella, love," he smiled my favorite crooked smile, "We both know that wasn't going to happen." He kissed me on the lips softly and smiled, pressing his head to mine.

"How did you know?" I asked with disappointment. I really wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck unexpectedly, like he did with me.

"Your footsteps, the bathroom light getting turned off, the bathroom door opening, and the feeling of someone else on the bed." Edward lay next to me and began to stroke my hair again.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I rolled into him. I pushed my face into his chest. I snuggled as close as possible and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Bella, honey, we really need to get to Alice or she will murder me," Edward whispered into my ear.

"She'll have to go through me," I smiled and gently kissed his chest. I began to wish he didn't have his shirt on. Edward's chuckle brought me from my thoughts.

"Bella, dear, that isn't much of a barrier." I looked up at him and he smirked.

"Let's get this day over with," I complained as he took his hand in mine and pulled me off the bed. We walked downstairs and out the door. I locked it and replaced my hand in his. He opened the car door for me. I figured he had gotten it while I was in the bathroom. I climbed in and he gently shut the door. Before I knew it, he was by my side and we were speeding towards Alice and the wedding doom plans.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

As soon as Edward pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, Alice was there. She took my hand and dragged me inside. I saw the family in the living room. They looked over when they saw Alice dragging me.

"Help me!" I mouthed to everyone and they all laughed. Emmett's booming laugh made me smile as she dragged me up to her room. Alice threw her door open and slammed it shut behind me.

"NO SEEING EDWARD FOR THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!" She yelled while heading to her desk.

"WHAT?!" I yelled just as loud back and as my face fell. I heard Emmett's booming laugh again.

"Bella," Alice looked at me, "It's bad luck, and with you, we need all the luck we can get!" My mouth dropped as if she had slapped me. Before I knew it, Emmett was in the room, still laughing, and I was getting downright annoyed!

"Hey Bella," Emmett smiled, "Love the torture don't you?"

"Alice," I said softly, she would not do this to me, "Please," I begged, "Please let me be with Edward. I can't go twenty-four hours. The rule is the wedding day. So after I say 'good morning' to him tomorrow, you can snatch me away and I won't see him until I walk down the isle. Deal?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ugh," she sighed, "Fine!" I thought I heard her murmur; 'clumsy, unfashionable, loving vampire girl' but I ignored it.

"Remember, I let you plan the whole wedding! Against my pleads and protests!" I said quietly, knowing she would hear me.

"Oh, boo hoo!" She snapped. I starred at her as she began to go through papers on her desk again before I looked at Emmett with a shocked expression. He shrugged and smiled.

"Obviously, someone by the name of Alice Cullen, didn't get enough sleep last night." I smiled as I whispered it to Emmett. He boomed again with laughter, I guessed he like my vampire joke.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Alice yelled sarcastically. She got up and shoved Emmett out of the room. I had to admit, this small girl was strong. "Now that we are alone, I apologize for being rude. Emmett has been on my butt all day!" Alice walked over to her bed, which I was sitting on, and sat down next to me. "Are you okay, Bella? Jasper told me he felt your nerves getting more intense by the second."

I sighed. Great! I needed her to poke her finger in my face now. "Look, Alice," I began whispering, "I love Edward, I truly do. I am just scared of the whole wedding thing. You know I hate attention and this is screaming for the spotlight. I really just want to skip the whole walking-down-the-aisle thing and do the kiss and get out of there." Alice looked like she was about to speak, but I put a finger to her lips, "I am not going to be a runaway bride! I just can't think straight. I agreed to this so I could spend an eternity with him. I'm deadly afraid he will break that promise once I marry him." I began to get tears in my eyes and she held my hands in hers, "But don't think bad for a second, I truly, you know what, the only way I can say how much I love him, is by saying it is probably unhealthy how much I love him. And I believe Carlisle could _never _find a cure to the love I have for him." I was not crying officially. Alice smiled. She removed her hands from around mine and grabbed me into a hug.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, to me and, to everyone in this house." She whispered.

"Oh yea, Rosalie is _so_ fond of me." I whispered as I pulled back to wipe away my tears.

"She doesn't get the fact that if she was in your spotlight, and Emmett was in Edward's, she would do the same things. She can't let go of the past and live with what she has. You need to stop worrying about her. You have tried way too long to get her to like you. So one sister has the jealousy and annoyance, don't they all?" She smiled at me and took her hand in mine again and gently held it, but firmly enough to not be able to let go, "You gave Carlisle and Esme hope for their son! Emmett a sister that he can joke around with and she can't hit him!" I laughed at that, but she continued, "You may not know it, but Jasper is better with you too! He doesn't get the dead emotions the family had before. Or the feeling Edward would have when we were all with our soul mate, and he was alone. You gave Edward a fiancé who loves him more than humanly possible and he can return the love, and you didn't stop there either." She smiled widely and looked like she would cry if she could, "And you gave me a friend. A best friend!" She grabbed me into another hug.

"And you gave me one back," I whispered. She chuckled and held me a little tighter.

We stayed like that more almost ten minutes before Alice pulled back and smiled at me.

"Now that we got that off our chests," She clapped her hands together and I giggled, "Let's get you a snack and then go over wedding plans a final time." Alice put her arm around my shoulder and I put mine around hers. We walked downstairs arm-in-arm. I tripped on the stairs half-way-down, but she caught me before I could even gasp. We started bursting out laughing. When we got to the bottom, she froze and nodded towards the living room. My family, (god I liked that,) was smiling at us and even though Rosalie was watching the television still, I didn't care. I smiled back and Alice and I went into the kitchen, _still_ arm-in-arm.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Talk

Chapter 3: Wedding Talk

Chapter 3: Wedding Talk

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

I was sitting on a stool and leaning on the island counter top in the kitchen. I was eating an apple. I insisted that I did not want Alice to cook or search for something over the top.

"Bella," Alice said looking at me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"An apple a day keeps Carlisle away!" She smiled at me. It was so random. We both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to say it!" She managed to say in-between our laughter.

"I HEARD THAT!" Carlisle yelled. Alice and I stopped laughing when he yelled. We looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh more. Soon Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen too.

"But, if I recall, if the doctor is cute, screw the fruit." Esme smiled as Carlisle.

"Number one, never say that again!" Alice smiled at her own disgust, "Number two, sorry Esme, Bella has someone who appeals so she'll stick with the meals." Alice smiled at me. Before I knew it, Edward was in the kitchen with his arms around my waist.

"Aw Alice," he said softly but mockingly, "You think I'm cute? What would Jasper think?" Alice stared intensely at Edward. I smiled. This was my family. I loved how much they were like true brothers and sisters.

"Nothing of it." Jasper appeared beside Alice. He put his arm around her waist. They both looked so lovingly into each other's eyes that I had to look away. I felt Edward kiss my neck. I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"Want to-"

"OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Alice screamed at Edward. "We still have plans to go over." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll have her back in five minutes, Alice." He smiled at her then swooped me into his arms. Next thing I knew, we were on his bed. He lay me down and then snuggled next to my side and began to play with my hair. He picked up my hand and brought it to his face, "I heard what you said to Alice." He said quietly, and then kissed my hand.

"Why am I not surprised?" I groaned. Edward only smiled and kissed his cold lips to mine.

"Are you truly afraid of marriage to that extreme?" he whispered. I was trapped. If I said yes, he would feel bad and want to call it off for my sake. If I said no, he would pester me why.

"Yes and no. I want to marry you. I want to be officially yours. But, you know how I am; I hate all of the attention on me. Walking down that aisle is my worst fear. I have my dad, but he doesn't exactly help the way you do. I will want to run as fast as I can to you just so I have someone who also has all eyes on them." I sighed and looked at him. His expression was hard to read. "I really want to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I looked at him again; he leaned down and softly kissed me.

"If you are that afraid of a large amount of people, why don't we-"

"Edward," I cut him off. He stopped talking and looked at me, "I am going through with this. I will marry you. Please, please, don't be afraid of me being afraid of commitment or running away. If I did that, I don't think I could ever look at myself in the mirror again." I smiled at him. "Come to think of it, when I compare all of those people to marrying you, I would take you." He smiled at me. "You are what is important to me." He had gotten the message and he pressed his lips to mine. It seemed long, but again too short, when he pulled away.

"Now onto my second matter," he whispered.

"There's more?" I groaned.

"There's more. How on earth do you believe that I would go back on my promise? As much as it pains me, the Volturi will kill you someday if I don't. In addition, you want me to change you, and if I deny you that promise, you will be fuming at me. I do hope you realize that I am taking you on a honeymoon before I change you." He grunted the last words. I knew this was hard for him. I kissed his neck and then his lips.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him quietly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Edward tapped my nose with his finger. The door exploded open and Alice marched in.

"FIVE MINUTES IS UP!" Alice came over to me yelling and pulled me out of the bed.

"Alice, please don't break my fiancé!" Edward yelled after her. Alice dragged me to her room and shut the door behind us.

"Ready for these final plans?" She whispered. I nodded. Only two hours of insanity wedding plans to go!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When I finally was freed from the clutches of Alice and the wedding plans, Edward took me home. As soon as I got there, I kissed his lips softly.

"See you in an hour." I whispered and got out of the car. I went inside and Charlie actually smiled at me.

"I got Chinese," he got up and came over to me. I realized he was pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Bells." I was on the verge of tears. "You, my only daughter, and I am giving her away tomorrow!" He pulled back and smiled. "If you promise to call now and then, I think I'll make it through."

"Of course, Dad!" I smiled as he pulled me into another hug.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After eating Chinese, watching the game with my dad, and taking my human moment, I was finally in my room. I lay in my bed waiting for Edward. I soon heard the window close and his cold arms around me. He kissed my head. I rolled over so I could put my head to his chest. I looked up at him, smiling, which caused him to smile.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. We kissed for a moment. I snuggled my head into his chest. I took his hand that was about to be draped over me in both of my hands. I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers. He smiled and brought out enclosed fingers up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. He began to hum my lullaby. As I drifted into sleep, I realized that this was the last time he would ever hum my beautiful lullaby in this house, next to me in my bed. We kissed each other one last time as fiancés. For the first time that night, I didn't have a doubt in my dreams that this wedding would be a disaster. I only dreamt of his crooked smile and the wonderful times we had, and would continue to have, together, forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! AT LEAST A TOTAL OF 5 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**XOXO –LOVE YOU ALL!! BROWNIES WITH POWDER SUGAR FOR READING!! YOU GET CAKE IF YOU REVIEW!! XOXO SIMONECULLEN-X**

**NEW POLL TOO!! CHECK THE PROFILE!**

Where should the Twilight Honeymoon be?


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Walk

CHAPTER 4: WEDDING WALK

**CHAPTER 4: WEDDING WALK**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S**

PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL!! CLOSES TOMORROW!! AND EVERY ANSWER HAS ONE VOTE!! ARGH!! Xoxo

_PICTURES OF EVERYTHING IN MY PROFILE!!_

When I awoke, Edward was still laying next to me. He had his stone, cold arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him, my angel. When my brain awoke, my mouth dropped. The date was August 3rd and the moment had arrived. I was getting married today. Edward saw that I has woken and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me. He was about to speak but-

"NO!" Alice came speeding into the room. "No speaky! No talky! Wedding rules! Break them and you will get bad luck and with you Bella, I am not risking anything!" Alice pulled Edward out of my bed. For a small girl, she was aggressive.

"Ugh!" I groaned seeing my husband getting dragged away by an annoying early bird.

"Alice, considering I am not allowed to speak to Bella, please tell her I love her and that we will soon be together for eternity."

"Bella-" Alice began.

"Save it. The wind beat you to it." Alice looked at me with fury in her eyes. She did not like this. "Tell Edward that I love him very much and will be seeing him at the front of the isle where he will _not_ let go of my hand!" I said the last few words as if a threat was waiting to follow. He smiled. Edward blew me a kiss and left the room, flying at vampire speed, down the stairs and out the door.

"You are pushing your luck, Bella!" Alice warned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alice had me ready in ten minutes. She drove me to the nails place. I was getting a manicure and pedicure. Alice also insisted that I got a bikini wax and got my eyebrows done.

I was in complete torture for two hours. Including the wax, which had better pay off because it hurt worse than anything. The nail place should be burned.

Alice was ecstatic. She told me the caterers were on time and the cake was ready. Everything was going smooth. I had woken at ten-thirty this morning. Between the drives and the agony at the nail place, it was now one-thirty in the afternoon. I was starving. Alice pulled over to a diner. Alice and I went in. I ordered a coke and some chicken soup, their special of the day. I didn't want to eat anything too fatty or that would make my stomach ache, it already had the nerves to do that. Alice was on the phone through the whole meal. As soon as I was done, it was two-fifteen. Alice sped to the hair salon. Then were professionally curling my hair. Alice wanted it up because we had done my hair down for prom and she wanted to surprise Edward. That was another two hours of annoyance.

When the guy spun me around and called, "Wah-la!" I couldn't help but to let my mouth dropped. This guy worked miracles. Alice thanked him and squealed. Before I knew it she paid and dragged me to the car.

It was about five o'clock when we reached Edward's house. The wedding was taking place in the backyard. Edward and I would be married on the gazebo; Alice had bought at, seven o'clock. We would kiss at twilight.

Alice called Jasper to make sure Edward would not see me. When he said the coast was clear, Alice ran me to her room. Alice shut the door and locked it. Alice proceeded to her closet and she pulled out the gown. I smiled and I could feel tears coming. This would be the happiest night of my life. I had one tear fall down my cheek and Alice was there and pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful and you're not even in the dress or makeup! Smile!" I pushed the tears out of the way. Alice sat me down at her vanity and started to apply makeup.

"Make sure anything is water proof," I whispered. She changed the mascara and then applied it. She kept it light. When I looked in the mirror, I felt beautiful. I actually felt like I lived up to Edward's god-like looks.

My thoughts were interrupted as my stomach growled. Alice had prepared for my stomach and pulled out a box of Ritz.

"I knew you'd get hungry!" She giggled along with me. We hardly talked thanks to Edward's supper hearing. We didn't want to ruin the surprise.

I snacked on my crackers. She had also brought me a water bottle. The dress was laid on her bed. I could not wait to see Edward's face. Alice was in the bathroom. Alice had gotten her hair straightened. I had to admit, it was weird. The spikes were her style, but she still looked like an angel.

The knock on the door worried me. "Hey! It's Rose! OPEN THE DOOR!" I ran over and opened it, hiding behind the door by Alice's orders.

"Bella," Rose sighed, "You look breathtaking!" Coming from Rosalie, that was big.

"Thanks." I blushed, shut the door, and locked it. Rosalie's hair was straight too. She was beautiful. Both her and Alice were wearing a blue dress to match my flowers. Alice chose blue because Edward always loved me in it and it reminded me of our times together.

Rose and Alice continued to apply makeup that was not necessary. When they were done, the each got in their dress. They looked stunning. I could not believe I was getting married.

I glanced at the clock as Alice began to get my dress out of the bag. I had a half hour until I was officially Edward's. Alice and Rosalie helped me into the dress so I wouldn't mess up my hair. Then Alice placed the veil gently on my head.

"Bella," Alice spoke quietly.

"Yes?" I said, as I was breathless from looking in the mirror. My reflection looked like me. It had my face, but not my body. I was shocked.

"YOU'RE HOT!" Alice and Rosalie yelled. I blushed. I heard another knock on the door. Alice smiled at me, already knowing whom it was. When she opened the door I heard a squeal of excitement and saw Renee running in the door.

"Bella," she sighed. She came over to me and smiled. "You look spectacular." Her voice was so low it was almost inaudible. I could see tears forming.

"Aw, mom!" I grabbed her into a hug.

Alice bounced over. "It's time for us to go Bella. Come down when I yell for you." Alice and Rosalie left with a final smile towards me. My mom followed them out.

It was not a good idea to leave me alone. My thoughts began to explode, my stomach felt floppy, and my head was spinning.

"Bella?" I heard a male voice call from outside the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I waited. There was no answer. I walked over to the door and stood behind it. I peaked my head out. I never expected to see what I did.

Jacob Black came back for my wedding.

"Can I come in for a minute?" he said quietly. I nodded. I couldn't find words. Jacob came into the room. I shut the door and looked at him. "I missed you Bella." His voice was so quiet, and it almost sounded in pain.

"I missed you too," I whispered. Before I knew it, his arms were around me and mine were around him. I needed this hug. I yearned for it before the wedding, and now that I had it, I didn't want to let go. I almost started to cry.

"Hey now, no crying." Jacob wiped away any tears forming.

"Why did you-"

"I needed to be here for my best friend. Although it is painful, and I will dread every moment, I knew you wanted me to be here, and I wanted to be here for you." He smiled, which caused me to smile.

I heard Alice yell for me to come.

"I have to go," I whispered. "Thank you Jake. Just for coming, it means a lot." Jacob walked past me and opened the door. I descended down the stairs with Jacob at my side. I was so happy I was wearing half-inch high heels. I would have fallen otherwise.

When we got to the bottom, Jacob hugged me briefly and went to take his seat outback.

"Ready?" Alice smiled.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied. Rosalie opened the back door as the music started.

"Bella?" I turned to see my dad. "Wow Bells, you look, perfect." Charlie was almost on the verge of tears. "I love you. Never forget that. Okay kiddo?"

"Okay, dad." He hugged me for a brief second. He flipped over my veil and smiled. I took his arm and we headed for the backyard door. I saw Alice flash me a smile, then head out. My dad smiled at me, and I returned it. We walked out the back door. I saw the white carpet that led to the gazebo. Everyone stood. I clung to my dad as we began to walk.

This was it. I was going to marry Edward, and I was ecstatic! Charlie was here to give me away, and although he didn't admit it, I knew he finally approved of Edward. Renee was here, as my mother more than my friend, and I knew she was happy for me. I would soon officially be a Cullen, and the whole Cullen family was here. And the thing I loved most, I would be married, and my best friend was here too.

_**REVIEW!**_** LET'S ADD FIVE MORE! I WORKED HARD!**

**CHECK OUT MY PICTURES IN MY PROFILE OF THE WEDDING STUFF!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL! IT CLOSES SUNDAY!**

**XOXO**

**SimoneCullen-x**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Bells

Chapter 5: Wedding Bells Chapter 5: Wedding Bells

**PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO CONTINUE TO VOTE IN POLL!!**

"_Okay, dad." He hugged me for a brief second. He flipped over my veil, so it was in front of my face, and smiled. I took his arm and we headed for the backyard door. I saw Alice flash me a smile, then head out. My dad smiled at me, and I returned it. We walked out the back door. I saw the white carpet that led to the gazebo. Everyone stood. I clung to my dad as we began to walk._

* * *

This was it. I was going to marry Edward, and I was ecstatic! Charlie was here to give me away, and although he didn't admit it, I knew he finally approved of Edward. Renee was here, as my mother more than my friend, and I knew she was happy for me. I would soon officially be a Cullen, and the whole Cullen family was here. And the thing I loved most, I would be married, and my best friend was here too.

I clung to my father as hard as I could, without it being noticeable. The music was soft, not the usual wedding song. I realized it was my lullaby. Edward was smiling at me from the front of the gazebo. He looked so handsome. I couldn't believe he gave my lullaby to play as I entered. I concentrated on the steps with my dad. I really just wanted to run up to Edward and kiss him.

We finally reached the end of the aisle. My father looked at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek and turned the veil over, so it was over my head.

"Take care of my daughter," Charlie said as he handed my hand to Edward's.

"I will, sir." Edward replied softly. He led me in front of the gazebo and took my other hand. We were starring lovingly into each other's eyes and interlocking both of our hands with one another. The wedding minister smiled and begun.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I had continued to look in Edward's eyes until this point. I held my breath. I looked at my father and mother; they both looked down, then at me. They both smiled in reassurance. They wouldn't speak. Then I looked at Jacob. He had his spot, second row; right behind Charlie. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I showed the crowd I was not negotiating with him, just looking at them to make sure no one would ruin this for Edward and me. Jacob's eyes fell and he sighed. I looked back to Edward, and smiled.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind," the minister continued, "It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." I continued to look at Edward. He would look between the minister, and me, but I refused to. His golden eyes and his crooked smile were the only things I wanted to see.

"Through marriage, Edward and Isabella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Edward and Isabella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." Edward winked at me and I giggled, only loud enough for him to hear.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Isabella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." He paused.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Oh shit. I hated cussing. But, oh no. Please Charlie!

"I do," Charlie's voice rang. I looked at him and he smiled and sat back down. I wanted to scream 'thank you' to the sky.

The minister smiled and began again, "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives." I began to hear a few people crying. I smiled. They were so happy for me. Or, they were feeling unintelligent and loathed themselves for letting me do this, but I prayed for the first.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Isabella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.' This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." Edward smiled at me. I looked at the minister. Please hurry! I wanted to kiss him again!

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward began. I wanted to smack my head. The vows! I had written mine, but forgot them, oh well! "I love you with all of my heart," he winked, I knew he wanted to say 'un-beating', "Since the day I first met you in biology, I never wanted to take my eyes off of you." Edward continued to hold my hands. I began to tear and continued to smile. Alice was right; I'd thank her for this. Edward squeezed my hands in reassurance, "You are my moon to the dark at night, and the sun to each day. Even if a cloud comes along now and then, it will clear and the sun will continue to shine. I promise to always cherish and love you for always and eternity." By this time a tear had escaped and ran down my face. Edward reached up; our hands still interlocked, and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Then I remembered it was my turn. I felt a tug on my arm, I turned and Alice held my speech, neatly written on a note card. She smiled. _'So predictable of Alice. She knew I would forget it,'_ I thought. I took the card and mouthed a thank you. She nodded her head. I turned back to Edward.

"I don't believe I will top that," I began; I heard a few laughs from the audience. Edward smiled at me, and I realized something, I didn't need the note card. I had it for reassurance, but this was meant to be from the heart, not the head. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I could speak of many occasions where I felt the love in my heart for you, but, I don't think that would matter now. What I know, right here, is that I want to be yours for eternity. Even if we fight, which they say all couples do, I know that you love me, and I love you. I will know that my reward for surviving these encounters is you. And that's the best prize I could ever receive. I love you Edward, always and eternity." I smiled. Alice took the card from my hand, which now was at my side. She knew I had spoken from my heart. Edward took my free hand again and smiled. I heard my mother sobbing, and saw, that if Esme could, she would be too.

The minister smiled and said, "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer," now here, I began to think, _'hurry it up already!' _"For better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" My heart sped. I knew the answer was yes, but I still wanted to hear it.

"I do, with my heart's deepest devotion," I smiled and I felt the tears coming back.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, always and eternity." There was no hesitation in my voice. I was sure and I looked at Edward's reaction, his face had lit up. Well, as much as a vampire's could. The minister smiled and held out his hands. Emmett handed Edward his ring, and I turned to take mine from Alice. We placed each in the minister's hand.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He handed the ring to Edward. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, in placing this ring on Isabella's finger, repeat after me," I took in a breath; I looked down to see my finger, blank, for the last time. My engagement ring was in the box, in Alice's room; it would go back on, right after the wedding.

The preacher and Edward began, "Isabella Marie Swan you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." I looked down. The ring went perfect with my engagement ring, the same design. I laughed quietly through my happy tears that were getting harder to fight of by the minute.

The preacher handed the ring I had gotten with Alice, for Edward, in my hand, "Isabella Marie Swan," he began, "in placing this ring on Edward's finger, repeat after me."

I joined him in saying, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He looked up at me and smiled. I looked down. Our rings were the same. I made a mental note to thank Alice for that later.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined." Edward was beaming along with me. Joined together, forever. I liked hearing that. "You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me, by the State of Washington, and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." I held my breath; we were to the part I wanted.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Edward and I gazed in each other's eyes. We were both grinning as much as we could. We both leaned in and I felt his cold, marble lips touch mine. I could hear the cheers and the clapping, but they sounded far away. We kissed for a few seconds. We didn't want to kiss deeply in front of an audience. He pulled back and smiled. We were married. He reached over and wiped away my tears and kissed me softly. We turned and everyone was standing and applauding. Edward picked me up, bride style, and carried me down the aisle. He set me down once we were inside. We beamed at each other.

"I love you," we whispered at the same time. I giggled. He gave me another soft kiss. Alice ran inside and upstairs. Before I knew it, she was at my side with my engagement ring.

"Thank you Alice, for everything. You were right, I am so happy you did all of this." She beamed and pulled me in for a hug.

When Alice released, I took my ring and added it to my hand. The two rings fit perfectly with each other. I looked at Edward and smiled. He was mine. Always and eternity.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 2620 WORDS!! OMG!! I hope you liked it. I got romantic sobby, like you do reading Twilight, when I wrote this.**

**Vote in the poll in my profile. It ends tomorrow night!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! WE MADE IT TO TEN! LET'S TRY TO MAKE IT TO FIFTEEN THIS TIME!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS WE HIT FIFTEEN! **

**XoXo**

**SimoneCullen-x**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Reception

Chapter 6: Wedding Reception Chapter 6: Wedding Reception

**PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO CONTINUE TO VOTE IN POLL!!**

"_Thank you Alice, for everything. You were right, I am so happy you did all of this." She beamed and pulled me in for a hug. _

When Alice released, I took my ring and added it to my hand. The two rings fit perfectly with each other. I looked at Edward and smiled. He was mine. Always and eternity.

Edward smiled back at me and kissed me. It was short, yet a confidence booster.

"So," Edward's smile grew, "Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to party?" I laughed. Alice ran out back, at human speed, to get the camera so she could take pictures.

"Mrs. Cullen," I paused and my smile grew, "I love the sound of that." Edward kissed my forehead. "Alright, let's party!" I said, very enthusiastic. Edward took my hand, and we went to the backyard again.

When we got outside, everyone clapped. There was a table for Edward, Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, and me. The table next to it was the rest of the Cullen clan. Edward led me to our table and pulled out my chair for me. I sat, and then he sat. A waiter came over, while I was talking to Renee, and asked if we wanted some champagne. Then, my dad jumped in. I could barley breathe after seeing the look on his face. I told the waiter that I would just have water. The champagne would only be used when Edward and I would interlock our arms and take a sip. That was it because my father said that a sip was pushing it already.

I felt bad for Edward. I knew he would have to throw up anything he ate tonight.

When everyone got settled, Alice's wedding planner, Mary, got onto the stage and asked my dad to make the first toast. My dad smiled at me and pulled out a sheet of paper. I took Edward's hand in mine as he began to speak.

"My daughter has been, and will always be, my life. When she moved here, she was a normal teenager. No, wait, better! She cleaned the house, cooked my meals; I made a record of the weeks I went without takeout or delivery food!" Everyone laughed, including me, "Then I try to surprise her by making a meal one night. I put the sauce, which was still in the metal can, into the microwave, I didn't stir the noodles, so they were mashed together, and I burnt the garlic bread! Bella was in the kitchen before I knew it, taking the metal can out, putting the sauce into a dish, putting it back into the microwave, and then she somehow saved the noodles and the bread!" Everyone began to laugh harder, "Then she sighs and looks at me. The first words out of her mouth were, 'What did you do or what is the matter?' She had her arms folded. I swear she was born an adult. I was the teenager who watched sports and went fishing, and she cooked! Of course, I told the teenager saying 'nothing'." I was laughing very hard now. He was right, and he said it exactly like he did that night. It was a whiney tone, "One day, Bella came home and I thought she saw the sun rise for the first time. She had a glow to her. Before I knew it, she was always going out seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It began to look like she was a teenager. At first, I admit, I disapproved of Edward." It went silent, "He was taking away my cook," everyone laughed again, "And my daughter. When they sat me down and told me, I already had guessed it. I admit, I was eying my gun, which was hung by the door," Everyone laughed again, "but I knew Bella would never cook for me again, and although I gave you away today, you are to still see me, young lady!" I smiled at him and everyone smiled between us both, I heard a few 'awes', "I love you Bella." I felt on the verge of crying, "Edward," I stiffened, "Take care of my daughter, or you will see what a policeman of a father can do! So, a toast to you both," everyone raised their glasses, "May your love always live." My dad took a sip and said, "Thank you." My dad walked off the stage. He came over and kissed me on the cheek before sitting down.

"Thank you dad," I whispered, as Mary got back up on stage.

"You're welcome kiddo."

"Okay everyone!" Mary, who was as crazy as Alice, began, "Enjoy the appetizer."

The waiters came out with the trays. I couldn't eat much. I saw Edward sneaking pieces onto my plate. I smirked at him and he laughed. So far, the wedding reception, our hands never left one another's. Here and there, he'd kiss my cheek or my forehead. All I did was smile.

Eventually Edward made a toast, he said that it was 'To the most beautiful angel who had _fallen_ into my life and made it complete'. Everyone laughed at the _fallen_ part and took a sip. I could only shake my head. Fallen, more like tripped and crashed, but I went with it.

Edward's best man was Emmett. Edward had a terrible time a choosing who would be it. Jasper told Edward to let Emmett be the best man, because he didn't want to make a speech. So for the next five minutes, my head is in the hands of Emmett. Lord take me now!

"Now I have to admit," Emmett began, "Before Bella, the Edward I knew was quiet and stayed in his own bubble. It was Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme,"

Edward quietly interrupted and said, "I think we get it!" Although it was quiet, everyone heard it and laughed.

"Almost there! And it was Rose and I, and he was the seventh wheel. But we needed the extra wheel for our carriage to turn." He smirked at both of us, "Bella did fall into Edward's life. She came into Biology and tripped over her own two feet while making her way to her new assigned lab partner." Everyone was laughing, I could feel my cheeks growing red, and I felt Edward squeeze my hand, "Before I knew what happened, Edward was always out with her. When we would go camping, the only thing he would think about was Bella. He'd be worrying she fell into the ocean, she fell down the steps, or, even, that she fell just by walking towards the kitchen to make dinner!" Emmett began to laugh, "Notice that all those things involved her falling!"

It was my turn to interrupt, "I think we get it!" Although it was as quiet as Edward's, everyone heard it and laughed harder.

"Sorry Bella, I can't help it! You're accident prone!" I shook my head when he continued, "I finally told him we were done camping together until he got this girl out of his mind. But, he never did, he began to brighten. Everyday, he was rushing to school, something that no teenager should ever do! He just wanted to see her in the beaten up, red truck." He looked at my glare, "Oh sorry Bella, the beaten up, red truck that had 'personality'!" He corrected himself but made fun of me. "All in all, I never realized what Bella did to help Edward until I began to write my speech. She lit up his world and made it glow. She affected everyone in the family! Everyone was happier!" Emmett paused and then said, "I can't be prouder to welcome Bella into the family, as my little sis." I glowed. He came over and kissed my cheek. He didn't pull me into a bear hug, because my feet didn't lift off of the floor. But he still squeezed me hard. Then I saw Alice dance to the stage.

"So Bella," She beamed at me, "I plan your wedding and you expected me to have time to write a speech!" She silently laughed, "I am so sorry, I will be giggling all through this! My best friend is now my sister! Who doesn't want that?!" Everyone laughed and she smiled at me, "Bella and I get to shop more now than ever before!" I smacked my head and she laughed loudly and everyone joined her when they saw my reaction. "Oh Bella, you know you want to."

I murmured, "No I don't," to Edward and he laughed.

"I heard that!" she yelled, but continued regularly, "I am going to keep this short, sweet, and simple. Bella let me dress her up for prom, she let me drag her around a mall for hours and hours, and Bella let me plan her wedding. Bella did whatever she could so I would be happy. I love her with all of my heart. Even if it is a little creepy that my brother and my best friend are married," everyone laughed, "It's the one thing I can do to make her happy, to say that if she is happy, then so am I! She doesn't shop, nor play dress up, and, quite frankly, I want to get a makeover! But she always lets me be me and have my laughs and my fun. So Bella," she paused, smiling at me, "Tonight, make sure you laugh and have your fun. Tonight is about you. I love you sis! Congrats Edward and Bella!" She danced off the stage to her applause.

I grabbed her into a hug and whispered, "You're the best," in her ear. She hugged Edward and made her way to her seat.

The rest of the night was like that: jokes, speeches, smiles, and laughter. Especially when Edward and I had to give each other the first pieces of the cake. He opened his mouth and I opened mine. I hesitated so he put mine in first. I decided to get even with him from all the times he won over me, and I smashed the cake into his face. This then turned into a war. He grabbed more and shoved it in my face. We were both hysterically laughing along with everyone else when Mary took a picture. I had to see that later!

I also did my first dance with Edward, as husband and wife. Since he used my lullaby as my wedding walk, he used Debussy: Clair De Lune as our first dance. I didn't worry about everyone around us, just us spinning and being so happy.

After the song ended, everyone clapped. Then my father danced with me to some random song played by the band. We stepped on each other's feet the whole time, but by then other people had started to dance.

Everything flew by, and before I knew it, I kissed Charlie and Renee goodbye. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. Edward kissed me softly. He took me inside. I saw a guy in a black suit, taking luggage out front. I looked at Edward puzzled and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready to go on our honeymoon Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled, having completely forgotten about this. I nodded and he kissed me softly again. It distracted me from the one thing I still had no clue about: where were we going?

I hope you liked it. I got romantic sobby, like you do reading Twilight, when I wrote this, AGAINNN!!Vote in the poll in my profile. It ends tomorrow night!

**REVIEW PLEASE! WE DIDN'T MAKE IT TO FIFTEEN! LET'S TRY TO NOW! I'D BE HAPPIER IF WE PASSED IT, IT MAKES ME WRITE QUICKER!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON!! REVIEW! **

**XoXo**

**SimoneCullen-x**


	7. Chapter 7: Honeywhat?

Chapter 7: Honey…WHAT?

**So… I got this review:**

_This story is perfect. It is so professional and believable, as in Stephenie could've written it herself, and I loved it. It's hilarious too and I can't wait to read more :)!!_

**Wow… To think I am only going to be fifteen in August and ****serendipityandimagination says it is like Stephanie wrote it herself!! Excuse my scream. (AHHHH!!) I'm good, I'm okay… and to think English was the subject that kept me off honor roll! It was those 20 words, turned into 8 pages, vocabulary tests! Thank you for the heartwarming reviews. It's a great way to start the day and have 3 reviews saying how great you are. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_I love you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you, too." I whispered back. Edward kissed me softly. He took me inside. I saw a guy in a black suit, taking luggage out front. I looked at Edward puzzled and he smiled and kissed my cheek._

"_Are you ready to go on our honeymoon Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled, having completely forgotten about this. I nodded and he kissed me softly again. It distracted me from the one thing I still had no clue about: where were we going?_

Chapter 7: Honey…WHAT?

Edward squeezed my hand and let go. I looked at him to see why, but Alice already had her arms around me.

"Oh Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" She squeezed me and I thought I was going to snap. "And Bella?" She whispered in my ear, "Make sure you get me a luxurious souvenir."

I smiled and whispered back, "You deserve it after today." Alice beamed and then danced back to Jasper's side.

"Congrats you guys," Jasper said from across the room. Only a week, or so, and he would be able to be within a foot of me without the bloodlust. My thoughts were sidetracked when Carlisle came over.

"I'm really happy for the both of you. Bella," I looked at him and smiled, "Welcome to the family." Before I had time to thank him, he pulled me in for a hug. It felt like the way Charlie would give me a hug. I knew, at that moment, I was going to be ecstatic to have the Cullens as my family. Carlisle released me but Esme bombarded me.

"Oh I am so happy!" Her hug was getting tighter and tighter, "I have another daughter!" She giggled at herself and grinned at me. She then went for Edward. I realized that everyone was hugging me, then him. I same Rosalie come forward. This would be the first Cullen to not hug me.

"Bella," Rosalie looked at me, we were standing a foot apart, "I am really happy for you." Rosalie shocked me. She hugged me! She pulled me in for a hug! It was quick, but it was a hug nonetheless! Emmett was right behind her and gave his famous bear hug.

"Emmett! The dress! Please don't ruin it!" Alice yelled. Emmett ignored her and squeezed me.

"Can't-breathe-still-human!" Emmett ignored me. "Let-go!" He dropped back onto my feet as I began to bring air back into my lungs.

"Sorry Bella! This is such an overwhelming night though!" He turned to Edward and winked, "Be good you too!" My cheeks reddened and Edward playfully pushed Emmett.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked me. I looked at him. He had his hand out for me to take.

"Edward Cullen and a honeymoon," I paused, "How terrible can it be?" I was about to place my hand in his and I froze.

"Love?" he sounded very concerned.

"Unless," I said slowly and with wide eyes, "Unless Alice is involved. Then I'm terrified."

"HEY, MS. DOWNER!" Alice yelled as everyone laughed. Before I knew it, she appeared in front of me. I stumbled backwards and tripped. Edward caught me, but she still looked pretty angry. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! I did a good job with the wedding! I planned a wonderful reception!" I noticed she was walking closer and pointing her finger at me. This was the scariest Alice I had ever seen. "So what if I helped? You will go! AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" She broke her glare and smiled, "Okay?" She danced back to Jasper. I slowly looked at Edward.

"What was that?" I whispered. Everyone looked at me. Dang it! The vampire hearing!

"That was Alice," he sighed, "Anything can happen." I looked at him with questions all over my face.

"You see Bella," Emmett came over as Edward helped me stand, "When Wendy gets Peter Pan's love, didn't you see Tinkerbell turn red with envy? She became evil! Same with Alice, pixies turn evil sooner or later." Everyone started to laugh.

"WHAT?" Before I knew it, Alice pushed Emmett out the back door and they were both circling each other.

Edward picked me up bridal style. "Goodbye everyone!" Edward carried me outside and to the limo. He set me inside and I scooted over. When Edward was inside, the driver shut the door. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. It was Edward and I for the next week.

"Sorry about the family. I think Alice is excitement drunk, and Emmett just wanted to bother somebody." He sighed.

"It's fine!" I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it softly. He smiled and looked at me.

"But I liked what she called you."

"Ms. Downer?"

"No," he chuckled as the limo began to move. He put his arm around me, "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"Oh," I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "I like it too. A lot." I looked up and Edward was beaming. He leaned down and softly kissed me. I nestled my head back into his chest. I felt him kiss my hair and play with it.

"Bella, love?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I felt so tired suddenly. Being in Edward's arms and having him play with my hair was starting to get to me.

"You should sleep. We have a while before we get to the airport." I sighed and nestled into his chest. I wanted to stay awake and just be with him, but I knew I could do that all week. "Sleep Bella, honey." I looked at him and he kissed me softly, again. His arms tightened around me and I felt perfect. I married Edward and I got to spend an eternity with him. I also got a week alone with him. I smiled and drifted into slumber, listening to my lullaby.­

* * *

"Bella, honey, wake up." Edward said as he shook me. I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead. "We're getting on the plane for our honeymoon." I looked around and sat up.

"Honey-what?" I whispered. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Honeymoon. We got married remember?" He was holding back a laugh.

"Really? I thought it was a dream." He kissed my lips softly. The door opened and Edward stepped out. I took his hand as he helped me out. There was a red carpet that led to the plane. It was small. He had gotten us a private jet! Well, not gotten, he probably had this for when his family went wherever.

"Am I still dreaming?" I shook my head. I heard the driver and Edward chuckle.

"No, love." I looked at him and his crooked smile. My heart about died. "Let's go." Edward held out his elbow and I gently took it. We walked the carpet and into the plane. He walked up behind me, in case I tripped. I didn't blame him. When I climbed inside, the sight shocked me. There was a couch sitting area, a small table, and a TV, and behind that was the seats that came in twos and looked like a desk space. Next to that was a row of chairs, I could tell those were for those who needed to sit there only for takeoff and landing.

"Surprised?" he whispered in my ear. I could only nod. Edward led me to the pair of chairs and we both sat. "We have a few connections," He whispered, "The Denali coven knows a vampire who runs jets for just vampire bookings. His name is Nathan. Nathan loves to fly so he decided he might as well put it to good use." He kissed my cheek. My smiled faded as I realized something. "Don't even worry. He's a veggie too." I smiled. He knew me so well.

"So, Edward, this is your new wife?" Nathan walked over to us. "Only you would fall in love with someone who's heart still beats." He offered his hand and I took it. He kissed my hand, "Nathan, your captain for tonight." I smiled.

"It's a beautiful jet." I said looking around.

"My favorite. Edward asked me to pick out of my best." I stole a glance at Edward and I narrowed my eyebrows. He needed to stop spoiling me.

"Ready to fly?" Nathan asked. I nodded. "Put on your seatbelt then." Nathan took off and I put my seatbelt on. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" He whispered. Edward kissed my neck as I turned away. "You know what! Pick the best?" Edward continued to kiss my neck. "You spoil me way too much and, you know Edward, you make it really hard to be angry when you do that."

"I know," he whispered. He went back to kissing my neck. I smiled. He was devious. He led trails of kisses up to my lips. He paused and slowly kissed them. I felt the plane moving but didn't care. Edward suddenly pulled away and I felt us going up into the air.

"You're still testing me, love." I knew it was hard for him, and I was only making it harder. I smiled and kissed his neck. I nestled my head into it.

"Sorry," I whispered. I heard him chuckle. He kissed my forehead and began to play with my hair again. I sighed. I could get use to this.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun streaming into the windows. I looked around myself. I was lying on the couch, my head in Edward's lap. He was watching the television.

"Morning, love." He whispered. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Morning." I yawned. I sat up and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead while he began to rub circles in my back. "By any chance Edward, did Alice pack me something to change into? I love the dress, but it gets annoying." Edward chuckled. He stood up for a minute and came back with a sports bag.

"Here you go. Bathrooms are right over there." He kissed my lips softly. I took the bag and got changed. Alice had packed jeans and a hoodie. I knew that she probably saw me throwing a fit or being happy over what she picked. I was glad. I didn't want to wear a skirt after getting out of this thing. Inside the bag was the wedding hanger and protective zipper bag. I put the dress in there. I stole a glance in the mirror and regretted it. My hair was falling out and my eyes looked terrible from the makeup I left on when I slept. I undid the hairdo and shook out my hair. It was the best I could do. I grabbed the bags and walked out. I joined Edward on the couch and put my head back on his shoulder as he rubbed my back and found a movie for us to watch. Before I knew it, the seatbelt light came on and we were landing.

* * *

Edward smiled and helped me walk off the plane. We were greeted by yet another limo. It was black and long. I was really happy it was cloudy; otherwise we would have to explain why my husband sparkles. Edward didn't give me a chance to look around. He basically pushed me into the limo.

While we were being driven, Edward kept kissing my neck and tried to keep me from looking outside. When we reached the hotel. He covered my eyes. I was getting sick of this. He told me to keep my eyes closed, and then I heard him and the guy at the counter talking. He led me into an elevator. As his arms went back around my eyes to insure I didn't cheat, he kissed my neck even more. I heard the ding and we began walking. We were soon at a door and Edward pulled me to a spot. I felt the breeze and knew we were outside.

"Ready?" he whispered and then kissed my neck. I nodded. Edward's arms dropped to my waist. Right ahead of me was the Eiffel Tower. I was stunned. Our honeymoon suite had a balcony with chairs and a table. It contained champagne and it all looked straight to the Eiffel Tower. "Do you like it?" He whispered into my ear.

"It's magnificent!" I smiled at him. He softly kissed my lips.

"Good. We get to spend three days here."

"Only three?" I thought we were staying a week.

"We have another destination after that." He smiled and kissed me softly again. He led a trail of kisses down to my neck.

"Edward," I whispered, "If you continue to do that I'm not going to be able to stop my control." He paused and looked me in the eyes.

"Well," he sighed, "We are married. I think I had a promise." My eyes opened wide as I realized what he was referring to.

"You mean we can really try?" I smiled.

"Whatever you want darling." Edward kissed my lips again and I turned towards him and kissed him hard and clenched his hair in my hands. "Okay. I see your answer." He whispered in between kisses. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed. He continued to kiss me. I felt his hands slowly go under my shirt and I felt his cold hands against my stomach. I returned the favor but I proceeded to take his shirt off. I knew we were taking it slow and I liked it. I wanted to be able to remember this as one of the few memories I would remember as a vampire. As I kissed Edward, I realized the love we really had for one another. As we kissed, every few seconds we would stop and make sure the other one was all right and wanted and could continue. Every time I saw Edward's eyes were black, but when he looked at me, they went back to gold. He was capable of controlling his vampire will with his love for me. The look in his eyes told me he loved me forever. That was all I wanted for Edward and me, to be in love for eternity.

* * *

**DANCES I thought the beginning of this chapter was weird, but I wrote it yesterday morning at 2:00am.**

**This is one of the longer chapters. PLEASE take a minute to review. I personally wouldn't care if you only wrote 'loved it' because then I know you're reading.**

**Speaking of which, this story will be completed by the time Breaking Dawn is out, if not, then it will be put on hold until my screaming stops and my mind comes back to my thoughts and not Stephenie Meyer's.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WRITE QUICKER! LET'S SET A HIGHER NUMBER… HOW ABOUT 25? IT ISN'T TOO HARD! 25 AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT! **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Alone at Last

**Chapter 8: Alone at last**

**Chapter 8: Alone at last**

**WOW! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I WANTED TO JUMP AND CHEER AT SOME AND THEN SMILE AND BE ON THE VERGE OF CRYING FOR OTHERS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GREAT IT FEELS TO WAKE UP TO A GREAT REVIEW! OR RIGHT BEFORE I SLEEP… I SLEEP WITH A SMILE! SO MAKE MY DREAMS HAPPY AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! Xoxo**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait! MAJOR writer's block…so this chapter might suck!**

**_As I kissed Edward, I realized the love we really had for one another. As we kissed, every few seconds we would stop and make sure the other one was all right and wanted and could continue. Every time I saw Edward's eyes were black, but when he looked at me, they went back to gold. He was capable of controlling his vampire will with his love for me. The look in his eyes told me he loved me forever. That was all I_** **_wanted for Edward and me, to be in love for eternity._**

* * *

My eyes effortlessly fluttered open. I felt Edward's cold arms around me and his fingers were gently rubbing my arm. I was pressed against his chest, comfortable yet it seemed he never wanted to let go. I kindly kissed his chest.

"Morning love," he whispered delicately. I sighed. I really could get use to hearing that voice every morning.

"Morning," I whispered back. He softly kissed my head. I looked up and he kissed my lips tenderly. "I could wake up to this everyday!" I sighed. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked around us for the first time. Him and I were both 'indecent', you might say, and I could see that Edward had extra blankets on me so he would be able to hold me, without me freezing. I looked up at him and blushed. He gently began to stroke my cheek.

"I am going to miss that so much," he said so quietly that I barley heard him. I bit my lip and reached up and planted my lips on his. Our lips began to move together like last night. I rolled onto my back and he was hovering above me.

"Love?" he asked. I continued to kiss his neck, "Bella, honey, we have plans for today."

"Yes," I sighed, "This!" I kissed him on his lips again.

"Bella," Edward sighed and put his lips to my neck, "We-have-tonight-and-other-times. You've-got-to-get-ready." Edward said in-between planting kisses on my neck. I groaned and stretched. "You are so exceptionally beautiful." He whispered. I blushed again and wrapped myself in the blanket. "Bella?" I looked at him, "Why are you so disgraced of yourself? You're beautiful. I love you with all my un-beating heart. Why can't you understand that I don't care about your looks? Even if you were ugly, which you're not." Edward inched closer and placed finger on my head and one on my heart, "I love you for what's in there." I sighed. I let the blanket fall. Edward smiled and kissed me for a minute. "Now go get ready already!" He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Edward then dropped me lightly on my feet and shut the door behind him.

I smiled to myself as I started the shower. I wrapped my arms around my self and put one hand in my hair and ruffled it. I stole a glance in the mirror. For once I didn't see my outside. I saw my inside shining through. My reflection showed the happiest wife on the planet.

**

* * *

**Alice had packed my clothes for me. She had everything for every time we went somewhere. It was all ready for anything, or so Edward said. Edward had placed my clothes in the bathroom for me. According to him, I was not allowed to look in the suitcase otherwise I'd figure out what we else we were doing.

This outfit was a green skort that matched a green zip up jacket. Underneath the jacket was a tank top that was the stripped with white and the same color green. I checked myself in the mirror and opened the door. Edward was leaning against the doorframe to the balcony and he was looking at the Eiffel Tower. I began to tiptoe to him. I wanted to jump on his back and hiss his neck. When I was a foot away. I reached out my hand, and next thing I knew I was on the bed with him on top of me, pinning me down.

"Love, you _really_ should grasp that it is impossible to sneak up on me," he whispered. I sighed. He kissed my neck, my head, my cheek, and then my lips: all softly but yet so romantic. I smiled at him. He got up and held his hand out for me to take, which I did. He put his arm around me and we began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Edward and I were roaming through Paris. I was told that we had to get one thing from every place we went for every person.

"Edward?" I sighed.

"Yes love?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped walking. He looked into my eyes searching to see if I was all right.

"I have an idea," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think we should get fake gifts and then give them real gifts." Edward looked at me puzzled. "Something that has to do with their power." Edward still searched for a thought. "I think we should get each person a fake gift, one that they think is their only one, and it has to do with their powers."

"Like what?" he still sounded perplexed.

I thought for a second and bit my lip, "Alice! We could get her fortune teller cards!"

Edward laughed, "Carlisle?"

"One of those books 'for dummies' books!" Edward's laugh got louder. He kept one arm around my waist and we began to stroll again.

"Esme?"

"I saw this sculpture in a store once. It was palmed sized, and it said 'a mother's love' at the bottom. It had the mom holding a baby in her arms." He smiled at me. He thought it was perfect too.

"Emmett?"

"A big stuffed teddy bear!" Edward's laugh grew.

"Rosalie?"

I bit my lip again, "A real old-fashioned mirror!"

"And Jasper?"

I smiled, "A mood ring." Edward was booming laughter. I was glad we began to stroll through the park because it was mostly empty besides us and his laugh echoed.

"I love it Bella!" He wrapped his arms around my waist again and kissed me passionately.

"And I love you." I whispered. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Edward and I stopped in many shops. I was beginning to think that Alice was getting to us. We bought Alice and Rosalie each a pearl necklace, Emmett a game that wouldn't be out in the US for a year, Jasper was bought a couple books that were not realized yet and that Edward insisted he would love, Esme was hard. In the end, we got Esme a painting of Paris. Carlisle wanted nothing and said he had seen Paris. We still got him a mini sculpture that could fit on his desk.

Edward called Alice and told her not to look or she'd ruin her own surprise, so we were good on getting their 'fake' presents.

Edward took me to this park that faced the Eiffel Tower. We were walking, hand in hand, and I saw what he had planed. A guy was waiting there and handed Edward a picnic basket. Edward said 'thank you' in French and pulled a blanket out of the basket. He laid it on the ground and sat, patting the spot next to his side.

"You are so sneaky!" I hissed. He smiled at me and continued to look through the basket. "How did you-you know what, never mind! I give up!" I sat down and crossed my arms.

"Please don't be mad at me for being a romantic vampire in love," He whispered and he leaned over. He sent kisses up my neck, to my ear, and then across my cheek to my lips. My arms dropped as he romantically kissed me. We only kissed for a minute before he pulled away. I noticed him beginning to take things out of the bag.

"I'm not mad," I whispered, looking at the monument. I felt Edward's eyes turn to me. He set down whatever he had and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I leaned back into him. I just realized the romance in this picnic. Here I was, in Edward's arms and leaning back on his chest, looking at the Eiffel Tower. His arms were around me, he was kissing my neck and forehead, and every couple of minutes we'd press our lips together. He began to move his one arm towards the basket. He grabbed a pitcher and a glass and poured lemonade all with one hand. He handed me the cup and I smiled up at him. Although it was silent, I loved it. As I drank I felt him move again and he handed me an apple. He kissed my head. As I bit into the apple, I realized the sun was beginning to go down. We had been out all day and it was twilight. I watched as the sun slowly descended as I ate my apple. When I finished, I glanced at Edward who nodded forward towards the monument. I glanced at the Eiffel Tower and saw the sun shining right through the middle of the tower. I glanced at Edward and he kissed me lightly and he handed me a chocolate. It was small, in a red wrapper, and in the shape of a heart. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." No more words needed to be said. Edward began to rock me back and forth and we watch the sunset in Paris together.

* * *

When Edward dragged me back to the hotel, I was so tired I thought I would pass out. As soon as we were on our floor, Edward lifted me bridal style and carried me to our room. I got as close as I could to his chest. He laid me on the bed and kissed my forehead. Edward grabbed me my nightgown, Alice had bought for me to take, and placed it next to me. I groaned.

"I could dress you if you want sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. I was so tired I just nodded.

Edward helped me into my nightgown then lay with me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and made sure the covers were warm enough on my side.

"I love you," I whispered with all the energy I had left.

"I love you too my angel," he whispered back. He kissed my lips ever so softly and I felt him smile into my hair. "Sleep now, Bella." Edward began to hum my lullaby and I realized how lucky I was. This had all happened for a reason. Edward got the disease in 1918 for a reason, he almost died and Carlisle saved him for that same reason, he was meant to live to see me at Forks High School. We were meant for each other and that was fate.

* * *

**A little short, and boring, and bad at 4:00 am, but I am satisfied. Thanks for getting my reviews up to 26! Let's try 35 now! smiles I love waking up to a good review, or falling asleep after getting one. They make me so happy! Love too all! Xoxo SimoneCullen-x**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Spoiled and Broken

Chapter 9: Spoiled and Broken

**Loving the reviews! That's all I got to say! Keep Reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**P.S. SOORRY! I KEPT FORGETTING TO PUT THE BREAKS IN!! FORGIVE ME FOR UPLOADING IT THREE TIMESS!**

_"I love you too my angel," he whispered back. He kissed my lips ever so softly and I felt him smile into my hair. "Sleep now, Bella." Edward began to hum my lullaby and I realized how lucky I was. This had all happened for a reason. Edward got the disease in 1918 for a reason, he almost died and Carlisle saved him for that same reason, he was meant to live to see me at Forks High School. We were meant for each other and that was fate._

* * *

After I awoke, to room service breakfast waiting for me out on the patio table, I was beginning to think I was dreaming. Everything Edward and I had gone through in the past few days had been so exhilarating. I was sitting at the table and Edward was sitting across from me. I looked out to the Eiffel Tower and smiled, it was so pretty in the morning.

Edward held my free hand while I ate. He had moved his chair around the table so he was closer to me. He was tracing my hand with his fingers softly and very temptingly. I finished eating and I dragged Edward back to the bed. I lay down with him and he drew circles in my back and was kissing my neck.

"I love you," I whispered. He stopped kissing my neck and I turned to look at him.

"I love you too," he kissed me on the lips. It started slow but grew to a passionate kiss that made me never want to leave the room. "Bella," he whispered. "We-have-plans!" He kissed me continually while speaking.

I groaned. "Yesterday-you-said-we'd-have-last-night, we-missed-it!" Edward stopped our kissing fest and looked at me. He starred deep into my eyes and his crooked smile appeared.

"You make a good point. As long as we leave here by noon." He whispered in my ear. He began to kiss my neck again. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 am. I'd have to get ready at 11:00, so we had a good two hours. I'll take it!

* * *

Edward and I were walking out the hotel door at noon, like he wanted to. We had our fun and then he made me get ready in another pre-picked outfit from Alice. It was a pair of jeans and, Edward's favorite color on me, a blue shirt that almost caused Edward to drag me back to the bed when he saw it on me. I had my hair in a ponytail. We walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. He leaned down and kissed my head, my cheek, or my lips every few seconds. I kept trying to figure out where he was taking me, but I had no clue. He kept smiling at my torture. Finally, Edward pulled me down the street and immediately covered my eyes.

"Sorry, love." He whispered in my ear when I groaned. His cold breath on my ear sent shivers down my body. He stopped walking and turned me and fixed my shoulders. He took his hands off of my eyes and wrapped them around my body. I looked over and saw a huge building.

"I know this from somewhere-" I whispered. I felt him smile into my neck.

"It's the Notre Dame Cathedral," he whispered and kissed my neck, "Re-made in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the cartoon movie."

My mouth fell, "That was one of my favorite movies when I was younger."

"I know." My eyebrows narrowed. I turned to see his face.

"How do you-"

"Your mother." He chuckled as I sighed, "She told me at the wedding. She asked where I was taking you and I told her I was surprising you and taking you to Paris. She told me to take you here and why." He kissed my forehead.

"Well, thank you." I smiled. He pulled out a camera and made me smile. He told me it was for everyone to see when we got back. Edward then wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the cathedral, then inside.

* * *

After an hour of looking inside the cathedral, Edward and I began to make our way back down the streets of Paris. Edward told me we had a lot of walking to do. He got a cab that took us to the Louvre Museum. Edward and I spent three hours walking around and looking at sculptures and ancient jewlrey. Edward saw a crown he said he would buy for me. I wouldn't let him and I knew he was joking. The Diadem of the Duchess of Angoulême contains gold, gilt silver, 40 emeralds and 1031 diamonds. I didn't take it as a joke.

Following the Louvre Museum, Edward took me to the Musée d'Orsay, another museum. This museum was all paintings. I saw Van Gogh's Starry Night. Edward and I spent another two hours in there. Edward, never forgetting to take a photo of each place and then one with him and I in it, then hailed a cab, and took us back to the hotel.

As soon as we were inside, I slipped off my shoes and fell on the bed exhausted. I began to instantly rub my feet, which were already aching. Edward smiled at me from the doorway. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:00 pm. Edward took my foot from me and began to massage it.

"Are you tired?" he whispered as I was leaning against the headboard.

"A little. That was a lot of walking!"

"I warned you," he smiled. He continued to massage my feet. Edward turned on the weather channel. I laid down in the bed and soon felt his arms around me.

"Take a nap sweetheart," he whispered in my ear and then he began to hum my lullaby.

* * *

Edward woke me up at 7:00 and told me to get into the outfit in the bathroom. The outfit was a navy blue cocktail dress. It was strapless with a cover up. It had white flowers along the edge and down one side._**(Picture in profile!) **_Before I changed out of my 'day' outfit, I immediately ran out of the bathroom.

"Why a dress Edward?" I whined. He turned around and shook his head.

"Will you please hurry?" he whispered coming over to me and stroking my cheek with his thumb, "Bella, you'll see why."

"You can't make me put that on!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can." He waited and when I didn't move, I found myself over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

"Alright!" I gave in. Edward smiled at me, set me down in the bathroom, and walked out. I got dressed and took my hair out of the ponytail. The ponytail had put waves in my hair since I put it up when it was still wet. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was in a dress shirt and dress pants. Edward saw I was out and smiled at me.

"You should wear dresses more often," he said walking to me, "You look breath-taking."

"Really?" I asked, thinking he was lying.

"Put it this way, you are so breath-taking that it is a good thing I don't need to breathe." I smiled and he gently kissed my lips. He held out his arm, like a gentleman, and I took it.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was at Altitude 95, a restaurant on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower. Since the sun was almost done setting, we had the perfect view. I glanced over at Edward; he was trying to decide which meal he'd prefer to throw up tonight. I told him he didn't need to, but he replied saying that he didn't want to make them suspicious. He looked so perfect next to me. I smiled just at the sight of him. The table was set up so both of the chairs faced the window from the round table. He was so perfect and he held my hand in his on top of the table. Although he was reading the menu, he was gently stroking my hand and occasionally touching the rings that bound me to him. I never wanted this honeymoon to end. Edward saw me starring at him and kissed my cheek.

"What?" he whispered.

"Just thinking this honeymoon is too perfect to end eventually." I smiled. Edward sighed and kissed my lips softly.

"I promise, we will take another one someday." I smiled at his words. I liked the thought of doing this again.

"Hi," the waiter came over, "My name is Ally and I will be taking care of you tonight." I saw her stare at Edward when she said 'taking care of you'. I saw Edward shift and he held my hand tighter. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Two glasses of champagne, please." Edward replied. Ally walked away and I starred at him.

"Champagne? We aren't legal!" I whispered.

"Love, the drinking age in Paris is sixteen, and it is rarely heard of if they card you." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek again.

"She seemed interested in you." I whispered. Edward laughed.

"You should have heard her thoughts when she directed the 'taking care of you tonight' words at me. I will be scarred for existence at those thoughts!" I laughed along with him. Ally brought our champagne and asked for our orders. I ordered something to do with pork and Edward said he would have the same. I knew he decided whatever he ate would come out anyway. Ally took our menus and left. Edward looked over and smiled at me.

"You need to hunt," I whispered. His eyes were very black and he had the purple circles beginning to form.

"I was actually going to do that tonight while you slept, love," he kept his voice low and soft, I sighed. "I promise I won't lose control. I'm fine." He kissed me cheek and led a trail of kisses to my lips. I kissed him back for, not even, a minute. We began to talk about what we were doing tomorrow. Edward would give me no hints what so ever. Ally soon brought out our food and I looked at Edward with pleas in my eyes asking him not to sicken himself. His response was to grab his fork and dig in. His crooked smile appeared when he saw my face. I began to eat as well.

After dinner, I had no room for dessert. Edward paid the bill and we were, once again, walking down the streets of Paris. Since it was now dark, Edward held me close.

We got on the subject of what Edward did for 100 years. He smiled and began to tell me, not after telling me, 'nothing until you came around, love'. As he spoke, I only looked at him. He had to steer us, but tended to just watch me too.

Before I knew it, Edward pointed ahead. Lit in the dark was The Arch of Triumph. It was beautiful. Edward pulled me forward and across the street, I studied the beautiful details on the arch. Edward had me underneath the beautiful monument and he kissed me. We were inseparable for a minute and then he sighed.

"We got to get you back to hotel. You're falling asleep and now, I really need to hunt." Edward and I headed for the hotel, but he stopped and hailed a cab, telling me I would never make the walk.

He was right, again. On the way back, I fell asleep, my head on his chest, and his arms around me.

* * *

I awoke to only myself and I. Edward must have still been hunting. I opened the doors to the sitting area to see that breakfast had already been delivered. I began to eat when the room phone rang. I ran over to the bed and plopped on it while grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. I thought we all agreed it was to be Edward and me, no contacts, no interruptions. I could tell by her voice that something was wrong. "EDWARD-" and then she went into vampire talk. It was too fast for me! I sat up in the bed.

"ALICE!" She stopped talking, "I can't understand you, you're talking way to fast!"

"Bella, Edward is in trouble," she softly said, knowing it would pain me. My heart sank. I never wanted to hear those words.

"What?" I could barley manage that whisper escaping.

"He called me from the forest. I was talking to him and then he got cut off. I heard him growl and I heard fighting. Then I heard him scream and I saw a vision. She was torturing him to find you." I could barley hear her anymore. The tears were beginning to leak over. "Bella, Jane was torturing him. The Volturi have him." At that, the phone dropped out of my hand, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long… we didn't reach 35! ****I am also sick, I think. I can't stay awake. I only want to sleep. It's 3:45am and I am going to bed… again! **

**P.S. Only 5 more days! 6 more 'till my birthday!!**

**\/ CLICK ME! OH PRETTY PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

Chapter 10: Falling

**I have to say that those reviews were funny… I guess I enjoy other's pain. I was on the floor laughing. "UPDATE SOON!! AHHHH!!" LOL, so without further torture… I PRESENT ****FALLING****!**

**P.S. First time in another view!**

"_Bella, Edward is in trouble," she softly said, knowing it would pain me. My heart sank. _

"_What?" I could barley manage that whisper escaping._

"_He called me from the forest. I was talking to him and then he got cut off. I heard him growl and I heard fighting. Then I heard him scream and I saw a vision. She was torturing him to find you." I could barley hear her anymore. The tears were beginning to leak over. "Bella, Jane was torturing him. The Volturi have him." At that, the phone dropped out of my hand, and I fell into unconsciousness. _

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

"Bella, Edward is in trouble!" I screamed into the phone. The line was still connected but she wasn't answering. All of a sudden my brain fogged and I saw Bella. I knew she was okay now, but she had passed out. She had been sitting on the edge of the bed and she slipped and fell off and the phone dropped out of her hand. I came back to normal with the whole family starring at me while we were waiting for our plane.

"What?" Bella sounded shocked and pained.

"He called me from the forest. I was talking to him and then he got cut off. I heard him growl and I heard fighting. Then I heard him scream and I saw a vision. She was torturing him to find you." I could hear Bella beginning to cry now with my hearing. "Bella, Jane was torturing him. The Volturi have him." Then I heard the fall. I knew she had passed out now.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?!" I screamed into the phone. Everyone was starring at me. I closed my phone. "She passed out, I saw it happening," I said to the family. Carlisle nodded and put his arm around Esme. Esme looked terrible. Her worry was written all over her face.

They called our plane and we boarded it. Jasper held my hand and gently squeezed it. I squeezed back, but he could see right through my face. I was terrified. Bella could get hurt, Edward was in trouble, and we had a plane ride until we got there.

"Please, hold on." I whispered to myself. So silent that only I could hear it.

* * *

When we arrived in Paris. We ran as fast as our vampire speed let us to the hotel Bella was at. I told the man that I needed a key because I was on the phone with Mrs. Cullen and she passed out. He refused. Emmett had had enough, so while I was talking, he ran behind the guy and grabbed a key. I asked the guy to show me where the famous arch was on the map while Emmett programmed the key. When he did, Carlisle got a new room down the hall to make it look like we were going there. Then, all of us ran to Bella's room.

Emmett, obviously concerned about his new little sister, already had the door open before we could speak. I ran in first and saw Bella, on the floor next to the bed. Carlisle was right beside me as we darted over to help her.

"Bella? Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I rolled her over. She had a bruise on her forehead from falling. Carlisle began to check her wrist, just to make sure she hadn't broken it. Bella began to groan and I smiled in relief as a vision of her sitting up in a minute came into my mind.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I felt myself being turned onto my back. My head hurt and I groaned in pain. I slowly opened my eyes and Alice was smiling at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" She yelled, trying to cheer the mood.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked me as he helped me sit up and lean against the bed.

"I think so," I whispered, rubbing my forehead, "I had the worst nightmare. Alice had called me and-"

"Uh Bella," Alice cut me off, "That was not a dream." I closed my eyes and sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"Can I ask a question then?" I whispered and Alice nodded. "What are you doing _here _instead of _there_?"

"She has a point, can we get to that now?" Emmett said as I looked around to try and see him. "Up here," he whispered. I looked up and fell away in shock, my hand at my heart. He began to boom with laughter. "Hi to you too!"

"Bella's right. I have a plan. Emmett, Esme, please stay here with Bella, the rest of us will go and help Edward." Carlisle explained his plan and I disliked it.

"WHAT?" I yelled, "Oh no! You are all helping Edward! If I am here by myself so be it but-"

"Bella, the Volturi want you, we have to have people here with you or we are giving you away like candy on Halloween," Carlisle clarified. I sighed.

"Fine," I whispered, "Just so you know, Edward and I were supposed to leave Paris tonight so the room is to be clear by six."

"We have another room, don't worry." Carlisle got up and helped me stand. It was a mistake. As soon as I was on my feet, I fell and Carlisle caught me in his arms. He placed me on the bed. "Alright let's go." Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie ran out of the room.

I placed my hand on my head. "Well this sucks," I muttered to myself. I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Don't fret Bells!" Emmett came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" I whispered. I hated it when people lied to me. Esme came over and sat on the other side of me.

"I don't." Emmett whispered. I closed my eyes and wished that Alice had told him she saw everything working out, but in reality, that didn't happen. Without a word a climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind me and locking it. I leaned my head against the door and slid down. I put my head in my hands and finally let the tears descend.

* * *

I continued to cry. I played with my rings on my left hand the whole time. I was such a danger magnet! I hated it! I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked dreadful. I splashed my face with some water and dried it off.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" Esme called through the door after she knocked softly on it.

"Fine," I whispered, knowing she would hear it. I knew if I spoke any louder, my voice would give away that I was anything but fine.

"I know you're lying sweetie." Esme said. I smiled at her; she was such a mother. I unlocked the door and let her in, and I shut it again. I didn't want Emmett to see my face. "Oh dear," Esme whispered when she saw my face. She pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead. "Everything will work out." She squeezed me gently and I wrapped my arms around her and the tears began to fall again.

"I'm just so worried!" I sobbed. She started to play with my hair.

"I would be shocked if you weren't." Esme was truly helping me, "Why don't you get some sleep? If they call, I'll wake you. I promise dear," I only nodded, not trusting my voice again. "We have to move rooms," Esme whispered. I nodded again. She took my hand and led me outside the room to where I noticed it was empty. "Emmett is already down there, putting things where needed." She smiled and I instantly felt better. We began to walk toward the door.

"Wait," I whispered. I walked over to the door and opened it. The last time I was on the balcony was with Edward. I stepped out and saw the sun getting ready to set. The Eiffel Tower sparkled as I looked at it. I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt lonely, deprived, and downright sad. I wanted Edward back with me.

"It's beautiful," Esme whispered, appearing beside me. "I didn't know what was behind these doors." We stood another moment, watching the sight. "Time to go dear," Esme smiled at me and wrapped her arm around me motherly. We walked down to our new room. It was on the opposite side of the hall. When we got in there, I immediately went to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

We ran with all of our vampire speed to Volterra. When we got closer to the Volturi, I saw the exact spot Bella, Edward, and I stood, waiting to see if we would be killed. I shook the thoughts out of my head and led everyone to the hole that went into the deepest tunnels so we could stop them. I jumped into the hole and began to sprint down the halls. We had to make it. I soon felt my head fog and I stopped running. I felt someone slam into me, but I was too busy watching the vision unfold.

* * *

_Aro was sitting at his throne talking to Jane, Felix and Demetri had Edward. He was slumped over on the ground._

"_Deprived now of food for too long," Aro whispered to Jane, "It works to our advantage. I'm glad you got him before he hunted. You did well, my child."_

"_Thank you Master." Jane beamed. She walked over to Edward and pulled his head back._

I gasped.

_Edward's eyes were pitch black and foggy. He looked terrible!_

"_Guess they aren't such a great family huh?" Jane whispered to him, "Wouldn't they be here by now?" She paused as Edward looked at her with pure hatred, "What about your wife? Hm? Doesn't she care at all?" Edward closed his eyes, "Too bad!" She said mockingly as if to a child, her lip pouted, "Just a weak little human, guess we can fix that, right Felix?" Felix licked his lips._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Edward yelled as loud as he could, which was a whisper. _

* * *

I gulped and looked around. My whole family was starring at me.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, while putting his arm around my waist.

"Edward looked terrible," I whispered to myself. Everyone heard me though.

"What did they do to him?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Nothing," I continued to whisper at vampire speed, "He hasn't gone hunting and when he fought them, it drained him."

"Let's go," Carlisle commanded. We all took off after him. When we reached the welcoming desk, we passed right by the lady who called after us and we ran into the room. Carlisle pushed open the doors, and we all gasped.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

I awoke to the sound of a crash. I saw Esme standing next to me, and Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Esme turned to me and had worried eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, just stay in the bed and yell if anyone touches you." Esme turned away and stood protectively over me. I knew that vampire motion. I soon saw Emmett crouch at the darkness. I squinted, and as my eyes adjusted, I noted there were five black capes emerging from the dark side of the room.

"Now you two," I instantly recognized Jane's voice, "Let her come with us and we spare you or fight and die, and lose her anyway." Esme and Emmett didn't move. I was stuck in shock. Soon I saw two vampires lunge at Emmett and another two went at Esme. I soon saw them circling.

"Bella," Jane was at the bottom of the bed, "I admit I missed you. Edward was _so_depressing! He looked, well, broken, you might say." I gasped. She didn't kill him! She wouldn't. Then I realized, she would. I noticed the fire in the living room light up and I knew a guard was thrown in. Jane was soon next to the side of the bed, closer to me. "You really smell appetizing," she inched closer to me and I felt wind and she was gone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" I heard Emmett boom. I saw that only two guards and Jane were left. Esme had the guards and Emmett had Jane. I heard him scream and I knew she was torturing him.

Out of nowhere, Jane was on top of me, pinning me to the bed, with her teeth at my neck.

* * *

**Another cliffy… sorry! I worked hard. I got all the stuff in my brain. At least another chapter by Friday… I don't know after that! My party is Friday and we are going to B&N for the book release party and then they are sleeping over. Sunday is my birthday…Review… XOXO SimoneCullen-x**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain and Darkness

_****_

Chapter 11: Pain and Darkness

**I'm sorry I did another cliffy… it was over 2,200 words, more than 2,000, which is my goal for each chapter. If I continued, I would have had 3,000 words. Sorry! Plus I needed to think and figure this out! ENJOY!!**

**P.S. I HAVE 50 REVIEWS tap dances**

**_BELLA POV_**

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" I heard Emmett boom. I saw that only two guards and Jane were left. Esme had the guards and Emmett had Jane. I heard him scream and I knew she was torturing him. _

_Out of nowhere, Jane was on top of me, pinning me to the bed, with her teeth at my neck._

**_ALICE POV_**

"_Let's go," Carlisle commanded. We all took off after him. When we reached the welcoming desk, we passed right by the lady who called after us and we ran into the room. Carlisle pushed open the doors, and we all gasped._

* * *

**_ALICE POV_**

Silence. It haunts you. Particularly when you do not anticipate it. We all slowly walked into the room. The Volturi were gone. I sped around the room at vampire speed and when I got to the back corner, I froze. Edward was lying there. He looked passed out. I instantly was at his side.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. Everyone was soon there too. I gently reached for his head and turned it upward.

"Alice?" Edward murmured.

"Yes, Edward. I'm here, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, and me are here." I said while holding his hand as Carlisle attempted to find what was wrong with him. The dark circles were the darkest I had ever seen a vampire's.

"Bella?" he groaned, concerned terribly.

"With Emmett and Esme in Paris," I squeezed his hand gently to give him reassurance.

"Edward, son, please try to open your eyes." Edward complied and I gasped with everyone else. His eyes were pitch black. The blackest I had seen in a long time. They were worse than my vision earlier, which I didn't think was possible. "Rose, Jasper, got find an animal and put the blood in here," Carlisle handed them a container. Jasper and Rose took off.

"Is Bella alright?" Edward whispered. I went to respond when my eyes clouded over.

_- vision -_

_I was in Bella's hotel room. Bella was lying on the bed, fear in her eyes, and Esme was next to her, while Emmett was crouched at the bottom of the bed. _

"_Now you two," Jane's warned, "Let her come with us and we spare you or fight and die, and lose her anyway." Esme and Emmett didn't move. Bella looked shocked. Soon two vampires lunged at Emmett and another two went at Esme. _

_- end vision - _

I gasped as I came back to reality.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"We only have an hour. The Volturi went hunting and then," I paused because I couldn't find the words. I whispered in Carlisle's ear, so Edward wouldn't go crazy, "Jane and four guards in the hotel room. I see Bella, Esme and Emmett, and Esme and Emmett are fighting."

"What?" Edward groaned, again.

"Nothing!" I chirped. Jasper and Rose came flying in and gave the container back to Carlisle. I held my breath the moment they came in.

"Tell me Alice!" Edward whispered sternly while Carlisle helped him lean against the wall and gave him the blood. I waited until he drank it. He instantly looked better and there was still more. He continued and he looked refreshed.

"Thank you." Edward whispered standing up. He shook his head.

"One solved another one forming." I muttered.

"What was that Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi aren't here for a reason." I whispered.

"Bella," Edward whispered, and then he took off, all of us on his heels.

We pushed ourselves harder than possible. We had to make it. Edward was already out of sight, being the fastest. All I could do was hope that we would get there in time.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

Jane smiled into my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to pull away from her grasp, knowing it would do no good.

"Bella, you and I are going to be best friends, or if your power is worthless, I'll see you in hell," she whispered in my ear. I continued to struggle and I had, what felt like a huge rock, hit my forehead. Jane laughed as I felt the darkness come over me. She leaned down and inhaled my sent while the darkness continued to come over me like a sunset, slowly and tauntingly. I felt Jane's weight thrown off of me, before I slipped into the awaiting dark.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

We all ran in the room to see Emmett and Esme still fighting a guard each and Jane thrown into the wall with Edward over her.

"Don't ever touch my wife!" Edward boomed. I noticed Bella was on the bed, not moving. I ran over to her and noticed blood was coming from her head.

"Hold your breath!" I yelled to everyone. They all obeyed. Carlisle was at my side instantly and began to check Bella while Rose and Jasper teamed up to get the guards and I ran over to help Edward. I noticed that Jane was already in pieces and Edward was starring at the wall. I took Jane's parts and dumped them in the fire. I went over and looked at Edward.

"How bad is she?" Edward whispered to me. I looked over at Bella. Jane must have hit her in the head with full force. Her head was bleeding, but she wasn't bitten.

"Jane must have hit her in the head, hard." He nodded. I threw my arms around him when I saw he was going to start dry-sobbing. "It's not over, Aro is still out there," he whispered. I nodded into his chest.

"We have to get Bella to the nearest hospital. I've worked there before so they will know me and I can take care of her." Carlisle told Edward and I. Edward turned around and I heard him gasp at Bella. Edward walked over to her and gently lifted her, making sure he supported her head.

As Edward carried her from the room, I heard her heartbeat slowing, not quickly, not with every beat, but as if she wouldn't last another day.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes. The pain in my head was screaming. I heard the beeping noise and instantly knew that I was in the hospital.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. I felt a cold hand in mine and I finally got my vision to clear and I saw his topaz eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered, not being able to speak any louder.

"Oh thank god!" He kissed my forehead. "I thought I lost you."

"You still might," I whispered to myself.

"Don't say that!" He said harshly. He put a palm on my cheek. "Please, Bella love, don't ever say that." His voice showed the pain he held. I pulled on his hand, which was in mine, and he leaned down. "Yes, love?"

"I'm tired Edward. Not tired as in sleep, but tired as in my human life is ending," I whispered this as low as possible, still knowing he would hear it. I noticed the monitor beeping began to slow.

"No Bella! Love! Please stay with me!" He said, devastated.

"I can't," I moaned. The pain in my head was too much. "Kiss me Edward," I whispered. He leaned forward hesitating. He slowly pressed his lips to mine. I took in every second our lips were together, because I soon felt as if I couldn't hold on any longer.

"I love you," I whispered into his lips.

"I love you too Bella. Please don't go. Hold on." I felt Edward lean over and hit the button that paged the doctor.

"I can't," I cried softly as my eyes fogged. Edward pushed his lips to mine again and I heard the door open.

"She isn't going to make it," Edward said. I soon noticed through the fog that Carlisle was next to Edward looking at me.

"You have to decide. Eternity or it ends here." Carlisle whispered. I tried to speak but I couldn't form any words except 'love' and 'you'. Edward kissed me softly again.

"She wanted it before and now we have no choice or I lose her, we all do." Edward whispered turning his head to Carlisle.

"Time of Isabella Swan's death," he paused taking the machine off and it went into a straight beeping sound.

"Cullen," I whispered. Edward gently kissed my forehead.

"Sorry. Isabella Cullen's death," he paused checking his watch, "2:48 am." I heard the pen move along the paper. "Edward, you must do it now. She will be in pain for a minute, and then it takes five minutes until she feels it again. I'll make a path. See you on the other side Bella." With that he was gone.

"Forever," Edward murmured, leaning down.

"Forever," I agreed as loud as I could, which was so soft I wasn't sure he heard it. He kissed me once more on the lips and Edward lowered his lips to my neck. I felt my own heartbeat slow to the slowest ever possible. My eyes wouldn't open, not even when I felt the pain in my neck. It was dreadful, but I had to get through it for the next three days, for Edward. I felt myself being lifted, and I slipped into my sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, it was short. ONE MORE CHAPTER! EEK! I will get it out by Breaking Dawn. I wanted to finish this by then because, with it being my birthday Sunday, I may never want to get to it again after I read, especially because it is my version of Breaking Dawn.**

**Maybe a new story of a sequel to Breaking Dawn… only if allowed. I don't know. I kind-of want to do one from NEW MOON of when he leaves and have it go differently. **

**ONE MORE TO GO, MAYBE AN EPILOUGE! Xoxo SimoneCullen-x**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**_Chapter 12: Fire Chapter 12: Epilogue_**

**Well, let me now waste your time… last chapter… maybe an epilogue. Need to end it because I am busy setting up for my party Friday… Saturday I am reading! EEK!**

**ENJOY!**

"_Forever," Edward murmured, leaning down._

"_Forever," I agreed as loud as I could, which was so soft I wasn't sure he heard it. He kissed me once more on the lips and Edward lowered his lips to my neck. I felt my own heartbeat slow to the slowest ever possible. My eyes wouldn't open, not even when I felt the pain in my neck. It was dreadful, but I had to get through it for the next three days, for Edward. I felt myself being lifted, and I slipped into my sleep._

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

"Tell me I wasn't too late! Please!" I was screaming to Carlisle. Bella lay motionless on the bed in our new house in Europe. She hadn't winced, nor screamed at all.

"I'm not sure Edward. There is no heartbeat, and she doesn't have any vampire characteristics showing." Carlisle looked at Bella; his un-beating heart sank for his new daughter. "I'm so sorry Edward." He barley whispered. I shot him a look of hatred.

"She's not gone," I snarled. Carlisle shook his head and left the room.

It had been three days. Three days of silence from Bella. Even when I had bit her, she had not opened her eyes. Carlisle was thinking they were eternally closed. I blocked out the painful thought and held Bella in my arms. I continually pleaded to the air that she was not gone. I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. I began to hum her lullaby as tearless sobs ran through my body. I was shaking from the pain.

She's my life. My one true love and I was too late to save her. She was gone because of me. A week after marrying her, and I had lost her. I shook the thought. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

I felt like I was in water, slowly drowning. It felt oddly familiar, like I had a near death experience exactly like this. I felt myself being pulled under, and I once again felt dead.

"Bella, please, love, please no!" My angel whispered. I had heard the angel in pain before, I just knew. I couldn't stand it. I tried to talk to it, but it felt as if I was sinking like a rock to the depths of the water. I couldn't stay above. It was overpowering me. Death was inescapable.

I looked through the water, listening to my final thoughts, when a hand appeared as if it was reaching out to me. I took hold of it and I felt myself slowly being resurfaced. I saw my angel, with tears falling down his face.

"Bella?" he whispered. I looked around and realized that I was no longer in the water, but in a room and I was lying on a bed. He jumped up and took his hands and placed them on both cheeks. I tried to open my mouth but couldn't. "You're alive?" he whispered, testing himself to make sure this wasn't a trick of his own mind. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He screamed. Everyone was in the room instantly. Another man, who also looked like an angel, was at my side first, inspecting me.

"You're a vampire." He whispered. "I don't know how you are, but you most defiantly are." I tried once again to open my mouth and speak, but I felt as if I had just swallowed way too much salt water drowning, and my throat was in pain. So, I just sat there, wide eyed.

I didn't know these people.

**_(A/N: I was so tempted to add another chapter tomorrow and leave it here, oh well…)_**

"Bella, love, speak!" The angel who had brought me back to life said. "SAY SOMETHING!" He urged, not screaming, but not quiet either. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but all that came out was my moan in pain.

"She needs to hunt," The second man said. He helped me up and both the men who had talked to me supported me as we began to walk out of the room. I couldn't take the pain of walking anymore and I collapsed, only to be caught and held in the angel's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered to the other man. I was sick of not knowing who they were.

"W-Who-?" It was all I could get out. The angel looked at me. He had so many emotions cross his face.

"Shake your head yes or no Bella, do you know who you are?" The second man asked. I shook my head no. Everyone closed their eyes, as if they were wishing it wasn't real.

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, my wife, my sons, Jasper and Emmett, and their wives, Rosalie and Alice," he said speaking softly, not wanting to scare me. Too late, I was already scared.

"I'm Edward," the man holding me off the ground whispered, he moved us so he was standing in front of me, he was staring deep into my eyes. "You don't remember me?" he whispered. Edward, so he said his name was, took my left hand and kissed my ring finger. I gasped, there was a ring. Two. We were married.

Then it hit me, and I felt myself falling.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

The memories flew through my brain. I looked around to see myself in the angel's arms near the floor again.

"Edward?" I croaked. He nodded, thinking I was confirming his name, "Anthony," I croaked again it was painful and took time to say the words. "Masen," and finally, "Cullen." Edward's eyes lit up and he pressed his lips to my forehead and nodded. I think he would be crying if he could. I pulled him close and held him, not letting him move. I felt too terrible that I had forgotten the face of the one I loved.

"I thought you didn't know me anymore," he whispered.

"I didn't," I whispered, still in pain. Carlisle told Edward I needed to hunt for the pain to go away and we took of running at vampire speed.

I found running exhilarating. The rush was just so indescribable. Edward had me watch him hunt and I found that, as I human, he was right. Giving into your vampire nature would have been dangerous for me to see. But now that I could watch him, I found it incredibly, well, sexy!

I hunted and caught a black bear and he told me I did a fantastic job. He informed me of everything that had happened while he was hunting that night on our honeymoon.

"I truly thought you had forgotten me," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me after my third meal. I finally had no more burning irritation in my throat.

"I did," he looked so sad, "But you helped me. It must have been the pain to my head Jane caused." I smiled at him and said, "The ring brought back some," I paused, looking into his eyes smirking, "Some wonderful memories of everything related to the wedding," and I leaned forward and whispered, "And of the wedding night." He smiled and kissed me passionately as he picked me up and flung me around in a circle.

"Are you okay though? Last thing I knew they had-"

"I'm fine," he cut me off. I snuggled into his chest, loving the way his arms still wrapped around me. I noticed everyone had left the room, and it was just us.

"I love you," I whispered, holding him with all my might.

"I love you too, my love." Edward sent kisses from my neck to my lips, where he seemed like he would never part them. I was completely fine with it. I didn't need to pull away to breathe either.

"Let's go home and tell everyone to let us finish our honeymoon," he whispered I nodded.

Before I knew it, my whole family was hugging and kissing me goodbye. Alice had foreseen Edward asking for us to continue our time alone. Emmett was squeezed the life out of me, which I returned and it caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

Edward and I lay on the bed in each other's arms. Edward was playing with my hair and kissing my forehead every few seconds as I slept. Edward was surprised to find that I carried my human characteristics. When we hunted, we later found that humans were nearby and I disliked the smell of their blood. I could also sleep, whenever I wanted, but it wasn't necessary. I could also cry tears still, don't ask me how, ask Carlisle. I found that I still was clumsy, and Edward loved it. He was so happy he could continue saving me from falling on my butt.

I woke next to Edward's naked form, now I know what you're thinking, but it _is_ our honeymoon!

Edward kissed me every second he could while we were alone on our honeymoon.

* * *

I called Jacob a few days after we returned to Forks. I informed him of how I was dying and he was actually grateful that Edward had changed me. He told me that he would never forgive himself if he never got the chance to apologize for his actions. He told me he met a girl named Carly, imprinted, and were engaged to be married. I told him I was happy for him. I also told him about my non-existent blood lust and he cheered. He wanted me at his wedding, which I granted I would be present.

* * *

I also saw Charlie and Renee whenever I could. I loved not having blood lust. My dad was a little confused about my appearance. But considering they were the same as Edward's, he never voiced his opinion. (Edward told me his thoughts.) Charlie also loved having me over to cook. I go over there about once a week to make sure he has a non-take-out meal.

* * *

Alice and I go on shopping trips every other weekend. I agreed to this only because she was going to take me every other day and I had to change it somehow. Alice also is my life support. She goes to Charlie's with me and hugs me if something bad happened. Like the day Charlie died. All she did was hold me at the funeral and whisper that everything would be okay. She held me so much that Edward got mad at her for not letting me go to him for comfort. So, I agreed and cried on them both.

Rosalie warmed up to me after Edward screamed at her one night. She was giving me horrid glances when Edward dragged her into the forest and lost it. I heard him say that I had enough near death experiences to show that I was meant to be here. He told her how he didn't change me of choice, but out of love for losing me. Rosalie realized my view and started trying to be my sister. She succeeded after time, and now she goes shopping with Alice and me.

Jasper is very close to me now that he can be around me. I love his personality, and he is always there for me. If, somehow, Edward is hunting when I'm not, I can go to him for anything. Including if I want him to wrestle Emmett. Which he always aggress too.

Speaking of Emmett, he is still my teddy bear brother. I call him a 'care bear' though, just to bother him. Even for Christmas I got his the care bear that has the sunshine on it. He chased me around the house while I told him he was supposed to be a happy care bear. I found it funny when he opened Rosalie's gift to him and it was a care bear video. I also challenged him to an arm wrestling match and faked having trouble at first before I accidentally broke the table smacking his arm down. Esme wasn't mad at me. She was so laughing to hard, and she knew how hard the 'new born strength' was. Emmett got mad at my easy way out.

Esme and Carlisle were the best parents ever. They both supported me and helped me through my problems. Carlisle was there for advice on being a vampire and what I should do if anyone asks why my eyes were a certain color or something else. Esme was as close to me as Renee was when I grew up with her. She'd play with my hair like I was a child and we would talk about my days at college and then high school all the time. (Funny, it's usually high school then college.)

Edward was so much closer to me than ever. I didn't think it was possible, but he was. He always was at my side, holding my hand or holding me in his arms. He'd kiss me with all the joy that we were together forever. He even wrote me a new song on the piano that he said I inspired through our relationship. It had its slow, sad parts, the scary parts, and the loving parts. I loved the song and he played it every night before we would go upstairs.

I continued to sleep at night, just for his amusement of watching me sleep and cradling me in his arms while I said god knows what. I enjoyed the nights where I didn't sleep and everyone in the family hung out together, occasionally Emmett and Rosalie skipped our family time. I also found that my human characteristics were not my only power. I could open and close my mind to Edward. I guess I could to other powers too, but I couldn't stop Jasper from calming me, or even Alice from seeing me in the future. Edward enjoyed reading my mind though, so I let it open whenever he asked what I was thinking when I looked at him with my love-filled eyes.

Edward said that being a vampire was like a living hell. I disagree. I have a wonderful, supportive family. I get to see my dad and go to school without waiting years and years for the newborn thirst to die. And the best part, I get to be with Edward, Always and Eternity.

* * *

**YAY! I finished! LONGEST CHAPTER YET?! WOOP! (Tap-dances, then falls on my butt. I never could walk a day without tripping, don't know why I'd dance…) I got it out before Breaking Dawn! YAY!**

**Tell me if I did an excellent job. I hope I did because my hand is asleep from my elbow to my fingertips and it hurts every time I hit a letter or click my mouse.**

**I hope you all enjoy Breaking Dawn! **

**As for my birthday Sunday, my older sister's boyfriend's cousin (confusing much?) is coming over and all four of us are going to the beach. From what she says, he's hot! (Squeals!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (Lol)**

**\/ Click there and one last time in this story… xoxo SimoneCullen-x**


End file.
